With You
by bmak08
Summary: Sequel to Without...Luke is feeling MUCH better after his accident...


**A/N:** So, this fic is a sequel to Without and the idea for the sequel came to me totally randomly and it wouldn't leave me alone so I hope that you enjoy it! You don't have to read the previous fic to understand this one. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this rather large piece of shameless fluff and other stuff, meaning the porn! LOL! Feedback would be LOVED and thank you for reading! :)

* * *

><p>Luke said his 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' before putting the phone down in his office. He sat back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief and he couldn't help the huge smile on his face. Not wanting to wait a moment longer to share the news, he grabbed his cell phone, dialled one and the call button.<p>

"Dr Oliver."

"Heeey, Reid..." Luke said dreamily.

"Heeey, Luke..." he answered, mimicking his tone.

"Are you busy?"

"Nope, not for you. You alright?"

"I'm good but guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm free!"

"Free for what?"

"I can do anything I want now..."

Reid frowned and sat back in his chair, his concentration wavering slightly from some reports he was reading, "That...sounds good. Good for you."

"Seriously? For a genius you are so dense, Reid."

Reid closed the reports and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It doesn't help that you're talking cryptically and not making sense."

"Whatever, fine," Luke huffed. "Do you remember I was waiting on a call from my doctor today?"

"Mhmm..."

"About whether I'll be cleared for...doing _certain things_?"

Reid's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh..."

"Exactly," Luke grinned widely.

Luke's accident a few weeks earlier meant that certain vigorous activities were banned from the bedroom, much to Luke and Reid's dismay. They knew it was for the best and so make-out sessions like a couple of teenagers were what they reduced to. As much as the both of them wanted more as soon as possible, Reid wouldn't admit it, but he was happy with just that for the time-being. Those few days that Luke was in hospital were probably the most nerve wracking in his life and to think that if Luke hadn't had the quick thinking to try and swerve out of the way, there could have been even more damage. He'd been lucky to escape with a cut to his forehead, a broken arm and sore ribs but Reid thought even that was a little too much. Luke being hurt in any way shape or form wasn't an option for him, and it was something he didn't want to have to experience ever again.

"Do you want me to come to your office?" asked Reid hurriedly.

"No!" Luke laughed.

"Are you coming over to the hospital then? I'll see what I have planned...I don't think I have surgery or any meetings, but-"

"Oh my god, Reid...calm down. You seem to be in more of a hurry than me."

"I've missed you. As much as I love the make-out sessions, which have never failed to remind me of my teenage years, I have been craving for a little more than that."

"Me too, me too...so how about tonight? I know you're not working tomorrow so we can make up for lost time for as long as you want..."

"Mr. Snyder, I love the way you think," Reid said in a deep, hot voice.

Luke breathed out slowly and shifted in his chair slightly. He adjusted his pants and he heard Reid laugh knowingly, he knew his voice was enough to turn him on. "So Dr. Oliver...any specific instructions for me tonight?"

"Just you, naked and in our bed...and if you want, you can have candles and soft music because I know how much you like all that."

"Shut up, jerk. What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait...I have, I mean...we have other more pressing issues to attend to tonight."

Luke chuckled, "Okay, consider it done, Doctor. See you tonight."

"Yup, see you tonight and Luke...please drive safely."

"I will, I promise. Bye, Reid."

"Bye, Luke." Reid put the phone down, sighed deeply and hoped that time flew by quickly. He was going to show Luke exactly what he'd been missing this past week, and what he himself had been missing too.

* * *

><p>Reid's day, as usual, ran a little longer than he'd expected, an emergency surgery taking precedence over getting home early. He'd texted Luke to let him know that he'd be a little late and Luke had texted him back letting him know that it was okay, that he was at the farm and would be home soon.<p>

When Reid pulled up outside the house, he was relieved to see Luke's car in the driveway. He quickly scrambled out of the car and locked it before making his way to the front door. He could see lights on in their front room but assumed that maybe Luke had left them on for him. Reid's heart was beating hard in anticipation and he opened the door to see Luke sitting on their couch, unfortunately with his clothes on...with Natalie and Ethan flanked on either side of him watching television.

"Hi, Reid!" Ethan shouted excitedly, seeing him at the door. Luke snapped his head up from the television to see Reid, his face unreadable as he tried to make sense of the situation. Luke frowned and then smiled sadly. Reid exhaled slowly and smiled faintly at Luke before making his way over to the couch, "Hey, Ethan."

"You're here! Luke was just saying that you'll be home soon and he said that we can eat together," Ethan said as he got to his feet on the couch.

Reid draped his coat over the back of the couch and ruffled Ethan's hair. "What's for dinner then?" he asked. He tilted his head to catch a glimpse of Natalie and smiled at her, "Hey Natalie," and Natalie smiled back shyly saying a quiet, "Hi."

"Luke said we can have pizza, right Luke?" asked Ethan as he turned to look at his big brother.

Luke smiled softly and nodded before turning his attention to Reid, "Is that okay?" he asked.

Reid rubbed his hands together, "That sounds great, I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too! Luke...can we get the pizza now, please, please?" pleaded Ethan.

Luke grinned and pulled Ethan onto his lap, tickling his tummy, "You're such a pizza fiend...I'll just go and order it now, okay?"

"Yay!" Ethan shouted whilst giggling. Reid smiled fondly at the scene and walked towards their bedroom shrugging out of his shoes and placing them at the foot of their bed. As he stood up he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a face press into his neck. He felt Luke breathe against his skin, his lips on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," Luke mumbled into his skin quietly.

Reid sighed, rolling his eyes and turned around in his arms, pulling Luke closer, his arms winding around his waist. Luke, unable to look into Reid's eyes, let his fingers play with the buttons on his shirt. He cupped his face and tilted it up to look at him, having a vague idea as to what had happened.

"Parent problems?"

Luke scoffed and nodded, "And Faith problems and just stupid stuff which they can't deal with without getting into a huge fight. I just wanted the kids out of there so they're kind of staying over for the night," he locked his eyes with Reid's and bit his lip, "You're not angry, are you?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that I brought them here when we were supposed to have the night to ourselves?"

Reid shook his head and thumbed Luke's chin affectionately, "I'm not angry...just disappointed." He saw Luke about to say something but placed a finger on his lips. "But you did the right thing bringing them here, they love you and would love to spend a little more time with you anyway."

"And with you as well...they love you too, you know."

Reid narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in thought, "I think they love me because I share candy with them."

Luke laughed and swatted Reid's chest, "Don't try and deny it, they do love spending time with you for more than just the candy. And I think you like spending time with them too."

"Only when they're not interrupting our _alone _time."

"Reid..." Luke frowned, "I am so sorry about this, I was going to text you but I just got caught up with them. But...I intend to make it up to you big time."

Reid quirked an eyebrow and pulled Luke closer, "Big time, huh?"

Luke licked his lips and couldn't help the seductive smile that emerged on his face. He wrapped his arms around Reid's neck and pressed his forehead to his, "Big time...for as long as you want and you can do anything you want..." he whispered, his words ghosting over Reid's lips.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," Reid said as pressed his lips to Luke's in a soft kiss. Before Reid could break it, Luke pulled him even closer, his lips enveloping Reid's in a deeper kiss as his hand gripped his hair.

"Luke?"

Luke pulled away from the kiss swiftly and turned around to see Ethan standing at the door. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying hard to fight the blush rising on his cheeks when he saw Reid laughing out the corner of his eye. He elbowed him in his stomach and smiled at Ethan, "What's up, Eth?" he asked awkwardly, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Me and Natalie are thirsty...can we get some juice?"

Luke smiled, thankful that Ethan didn't ask any awkward questions and walked over to him, "Fine, come along, I'll get you that juice...and the pizza will be here soon anyway."

"Did you get one with everything for me?" asked Reid.

Luke turned to face Reid and stared at him incredulously, "Of course I did! You have one all to yourself."

Ethan's eyes widened in shock, "He can eat a whole pizza on his own?"

Reid laughed and Luke couldn't help but laugh along, "He sure can, you wait and see...it's disgusting, very unhealthy but very cool to watch." Ethan looked to Reid for confirmation and was given it as he nodded in agreement. Luke shook his head in mirth and looked back down at Ethan, "So come on buddy, let's get plates and things out and we can have a picnic on the floor, how does that sound?"

"Yay! Can we have popcorn when we're watching the movie?" he asked earnestly as Luke led him out the room.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "We'll see how hungry you are after the pizza, okay?"

"Okay," Ethan grinned.

Luke patted his head and turned once more to look at Reid, his arms folded across his chest a small smile playing on his lips. He mouthed the words, 'I love you' and Reid rolled his eyes mockingly but his smile grew wider anyway and Luke grinned back.

* * *

><p>"Ewww, Ethan! Look how messy you're being!" Natalie exclaimed with disgust as Ethan ate a slice of pizza with his hands, his fingers and mouth smeared with tomato sauce.<p>

Ethan frowned and pouted, "It's yummier like this and Reid eats like me too, look!"

Luke had to stifle a laugh as he saw Reid look up at the mention of his name. A slice of pizza was poised at his mouth and Natalie scrunched up her nose seeing him eating the same way Ethan was.

"Natalie, it's okay, let them eat however they want to," Luke said as he grabbed a napkin and leaned over to where Ethan was sitting next to Reid, wiping the sauce off from around his lips. "Even though they eat like Neanderthals it doesn't mean that eating with your hands is horrible, it can be taken care of, see?" he joked as he sat back down, before picking up his own fork and knife, setting to work on eating his pizza.

"Hey, we're not Neanderthals! Isn't that right, Ethan?" Reid said feeling offended as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands.

"Yup, we're not...nean...neando...neandalsaurs," Ethan replied finally, with his mouth full.

Luke laughed, "It's Neanderthals and Eth, do you even know what that means?"

Ethan stopped chewing in thought and Reid leaned over, whispering something into his ear.

"It means that we eat in a nice way too and that not everyone eats all posh like you and Nat," answered Ethan with grin.

Luke shook his head unable to hide his amusement and threw a balled up napkin at Reid, "Seriously Reid, can you stop corrupting my brother, please?"

Reid lifted his hands in surrender, "Whoa, that's all true, there is no corruption involved here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...I'm a genius, please don't doubt my ability to know what is wrong and right."

"Are you kidding me? So you're saying you can never be wrong?"

"That's right," Reid nodded sharply as he nudged Ethan, "Remember that, okay?"

Ethan nodded enthusiastically and laughed when Luke stuck his tongue out at Reid childishly. Reid raised his eyebrows in shock at Luke's reaction and before he could stop himself he swiped some tomato sauce from his pizza and leaned over, smearing it over Luke's cheek.

"Reid!" whined Luke and both Natalie and Ethan giggled delightedly as he tried to wipe away the offending sauce off his cheek. He glared at Reid mockingly, but his frustration seeped away when he saw Reid smiling wickedly at him and he turned away from him trying to wipe away the sauce.

"Here let me," Reid said as he took the tissue from Luke's hand and delicately wiped the sauce off of his face. "Don't think you're forgiven for that," Luke scolded quietly catching Reid's eyes.

Reid then leaned close to Luke's ear, "Maybe I want to be punished for it, Mr. Snyder," he whispered hotly. Luke chuckled shyly and pushed him away playfully, "Eat your pizza, you flirt," he ordered with a smile. Reid smirked and sat back down next to Ethan, handing him his glass of juice. While they ate, Natalie and Ethan filled Reid and Luke in about school and the things they'd gotten up to that week.

Natalie had a school science project she needed help with and Reid willingly offered his expertise surprising Luke somewhat. But seeing the smile on Natalie's face and the fact that she seemed to be opening up a little more around Reid lessened the surprise somewhat, turning it into happiness that he thought he would never experience. He didn't know what the hell he'd done to deserve someone like Reid.

"Luke?"

He was snapped out from his thoughts when Reid called his name. "You okay?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," he smiled. Reid nodded sharply and smiled back.

"Reeeeid," Ethan called as he peered into Reid's pizza box.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try some of your pizza, please?"

"Yeah, sure...here you go," Reid, without hesitation ripped half a slice and placed it on Ethan's plate which he picked up happily and started eating.

"Can I get one slice?" Luke asked before Reid's unusual generosity with his food ran out.

"Nope."

"You don't share with me but you share with my brother?"

"Those of us who eat pizza the proper way should stick together, meaning me and Ethan, so no...you don't get a slice."

"You won't be getting anything else tonight that's for sure," Luke mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Reid, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Luke pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at him, "Nothing, come on Nat...let's get all this cleaned up and we'll leave these messy boys to finish eating."

Luke and Natalie gathered the empty pizza boxes and empty plates, taking them into the kitchen. Reid and Ethan followed shortly behind carrying their empty plates and glasses. Luke hoisted Ethan up near the sink so that he could wash his hands under the tap and did the same with Natalie. Just as Luke set to work on washing the dishes, Reid took the plates out of Luke's hands and nudged him out of the way with his hip.

"You go and set up the movie, I'll get these done."

"Reid it's okay, you've had a long day let me wash up."

"Just go Luke, the quicker you put on the movie, the quicker the brats will fall asleep and the quicker I can have you all to myself," he smirked. "Plus, you can't wash dishes one handed, your cast will get wet."

Luke looked down at his arm and glanced up back up at Reid, smiling sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Reid pecked Luke's lips and smiled, "Go, I'll be done with these in no time."

"Thank you," Luke said softly, kissing Reid quickly once more and walking back into the living room. Reid, as promised, finished his task rather quickly and made his way back to the living room seeing both Natalie and Ethan had changed into their pyjamas, examining Luke's colourful cast intently.

"What's that one?" Natalie asked as she pointed to the one right in the middle of his cast.

Ethan traced the letters with his finger as he read them out slowly, "L S for R O...what does that mean, Luke?"

"L S is for Luke Snyder and R O is for Reid Oliver."

"What does the heart around it mean?"

"It means that they love each other a lot," Natalie informed Ethan.

"You do? So does that mean you'll get married soon?"

Luke laughed nervously, not sure what to say, "I don't know about that."

"Who drew it, Luke?" Natalie asked.

Sensing that Reid was hovering behind the couch, Luke lied, "Reid drew it."

Reid coughed to announce his presence and took a seat next to Luke on the sofa. Ethan glanced up at Reid, "Are you and Luke gonna get married?"

Reid was taken aback by the _very_awkward question and he saw Luke cover his mouth, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Umm," he had no idea how to answer, his mouth opening and closing in thought. This is why he didn't like kids, they asked awkward questions all innocently making you succumb to their charm and sweet nature. But they were evil, especially in moments like this. Just as Reid was about to answer with something instead of saying absolutely nothing, Luke interrupted him.

"Ethan, why don't you and Natalie choose a movie and you can go and put it in."

Ethan immediately scrambled off the sofa, question forgotten, followed by Natalie who made their way over to the TV near which Luke had laid out some DVD's for them to choose from. Reid turned his head to face Luke and smiled gratefully, "Thank you for getting me out of that."

"You're welcome, that's what I'm here for. I don't think that's a question either of us are ready for yet," he grinned.

Reid sighed, "Yup, I guess so...however," he turned his body fully to face him, narrowing his eyes, "...you tell me I'm corrupting your brother and you lie to him about the fact that you drew that sappy piece of graffiti on your cast?"

"You know you love it really and you wished you'd drawn it in the first place," he smirked.

Before Reid had a chance to retort, Ethan and Natalie bounded back onto the sofa. Ethan squeezed himself between Reid and Luke, startling Reid and making Luke chuckle, whilst Natalie settled next to Luke.

"So, what are we watching guys?"

"Toy Story 3!" Natalie and Ethan shouted in unison.

"Jesus," Reid mumbled earning him a smack to his head from Luke.

"That sounds great guys, right Reid?"

"Yup, awesome," replied Reid flatly earning him another smack to his head, "Oww!"

* * *

><p>By the time the movie was over, Luke was the only one awake. Natalie was tucked into Luke's side, Ethan was almost sleeping on top of Reid with his legs in Luke's lap, he hadn't even noticed when that had happened. Reid however was fast asleep with one arm around Ethan and the other arm sprawled across the back of the sofa, his head resting on the pillow behind. Luke couldn't help but smile at the scene, wishing he had a camera to capture this utterly adorable moment as future blackmail material. After extracting Ethan's legs carefully from his lap, he gently picked up Natalie and put her to bed in their guest room.<p>

Luke walked back over to the couch and gently lifted Reid's arm from around Ethan not wanting to wake either of them. But Reid, being the light sleeper he was, woke up anyway. Luke quickly put his hand on Reid's cheek to let him know he was there.

"I'm just putting Ethan in the guest room so you get to bed and I'll be there in a bit," he whispered.

Reid rubbed at his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, "I can take him if you want, your arm—"

"My arm is fine, I put Natalie down already so go..."

Reid reluctantly got to his feet and trudged to their bedroom sleepily, trying to flatten his hair a little as he did. He couldn't even remember what the hell they had been watching or when he'd fallen asleep, tiredness must've overwhelmed him, he thought. He yawned softly before shrugging off his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and his boxers and promptly got into bed, waiting for Luke. He came back a few minutes later surprised to see Reid awake, sat leaning against the headboard.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You looked like a zombie when you woke up earlier," he said as he closed their door.

"I was waiting for you," Reid smiled, yawning softly again. "Anyway, are the brats a-okay and fast asleep?"

"A-okay and fast asleep," Luke confirmed with a nod.

He changed into a pair of sweats before finally climbing into bed. Reid let Luke accommodate himself, his head on his shoulder, under his chin, whilst his injured arm rested across Reid's stomach. They sat in silence for a few moments, just breathing each other in, relishing the quiet.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Luke murmured.

"Hell yeah I do."

Luke laughed, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "So modest."

"I have reason to be."

Luke scoffed, "You certainly do."

Reid ran his hand through Luke's hair, letting his fingers massage his scalp as he did.

"Thank you for tonight, by the way. You were amazing with the both of them," Luke said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Luke," Reid's hand stilled for a moment, "Hold on, is this the reason that you're suddenly praising me?"

"Jerk, I praise you all the time, in and out of bed," he chuckled before lifting his head to meet Reid's eyes. "But seriously, thank you for tonight. When I got a call from my mom telling me to get to the farm as soon as possible I was about to say no because I didn't want to get dragged into another family drama."

"But you're you, and you can't not go. It would be out of character if you didn't," Reid finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess-I just thought the kids needed a break and as much as I love my family I'm so glad I don't live with them anymore. Sometimes I get so busy that I don't realise how much Ethan or Nat must need me around. They must think I'm an awful brother."

"You? An awful brother? Who would forgo sex with a hot doctor to look after his younger siblings on a Friday night? You do so much for them already, I just hope your parents appreciate it."

Luke ducked his head and laughed, "Gosh Reid, way to put a spin on the situation."

Reid smiled and lifted a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb rubbing just under his eye, "Hey, like I said, I hope your parents appreciate it. You always go above and beyond for the people you love and sometimes they take advantage of it. I know you love your family however messed up it is, but just remember to take care of yourself once in a while."

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing that what Reid was saying was true.

"Let them deal with their problems, especially your mother who seems to have some sort of unhealthy attachment issue with you." Reid continued before Luke could disagree, "But...before you argue, I'm not saying you did the wrong thing today, you did the right thing. They needed a break in a normal household for a change."

"Normal, Reid? We live in Oakdale, there is no normal here."

"I think I have an explanation for that, young padawan."

"Oh please impart your wisdom unto me, Dr. Oliver," said Luke with a grin, sitting up to face Reid cross-legged.

"Well, you see our house is located just outside the centre of Oakdale, thus exempting us from the weirdo forces that are inherent within that town. We're outside the infected area. Plus, living with someone not born in this _village of the damned_kind of cancels out your Oakdale-ish tendencies, so yes, in a sense we are much more normal than the others in this town."

"You are such a sci-fi geek. You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

Reid rolled his eyes, sighing loudly, "Only everyday when I think about what the hell I'm still doing here."

"Why are you here then?" Luke challenged with a smile.

"For you, only for you...and for the amazing coffee at Java, and the Chilli and Cornbread from Al's, and-"

Luke laughed pressing a finger to Reid's lips, "I get it, those things are more important than me. But you're right, we're more stable, I think. It's nice not having drama when I get home now."

Reid took hold of Luke's hand, "We still have a little drama sometimes from you, though."

"Shut up asshole, you're way more dramatic than me and listen, that's not the point...let me finish."

Reid waved a hand motioning for Luke to continue. "Thank you," Luke said as he gripped Reid's hand a little tighter, pulling it into his lap. "I don't want Ethan and Natalie to grow up surrounded by all this, it may sound highly unrealistic but I just want to shield them from this for as long as possible."

Luke took a calming breath before he spoke again, "I don't want them to end up like me," he admitted quietly.

Reid frowned reaching for his other hand, "Luke..."

"No, Reid. I don't want them to see all this fighting and all the drama and think that's normal. I wasn't able to keep Faith out of it because I couldn't. But now that I'm old enough, I can protect them my own way, you know?"

Reid pulled on Luke's hand, urging him to come closer and Luke complied, moving to sit next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Reid knew that there was no stopping Luke now that he'd gotten started talking, he needed to get this out and he was willing to listen, so being a little more comfortable while he talked wasn't a bad thing. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair comfortingly, wordlessly encouraging him to talk.

"I love my parents, I really do but there are things I wish that I had never witnessed. My ideas about love, relationships and other things were so clouded because all I saw is what my parents were going through. It's only now that I know how unstable and dysfunctional my relationship with Noah was."

"Anyone could've told you that," Reid said before he could stop himself.

"You're right, but they didn't Reid, you told me. No one else said anything to me because, well I don't know why," he shrugged. "But you were the first one to lay it out to me after we came back from Dallas. You told me the truth when no one else was willing to, when even I wasn't willing to accept it."

"I also made sure we never ordered from that pizza place ever again."

Luke snorted and thumped his chest, "That's what you remember from that day and not your trash talking about Noah?"

"Oh no, the trash talking is up there but more than Noah, the pizza delivery guy annoyed me that day. He interrupted a crucial moment which could've changed the course of our relationship."

Luke lifted his head to meet Reid's eyes, "Despite all that, all my stupidity and the crazy situations that almost stopped us from being together, we still happened."

Reid shot Luke a half-smile and kissed him softly, "We definitely did."

Luke exhaled slowly and smiled, "That's why, this is what I want Ethan and Natalie and even Faith to have one day, someone like you to tell them how it is, for them to have a relationship that works and doesn't break apart at the slightest stupid problem."

"They aren't going to find that perfect person the first time, you know that right? No one really does."

"I know, but just let me dream for them, okay? I believe this, what we have, could happen for them too."

Reid quirked an eyebrow, "In a town like Oakdale? And with a surname like Snyder?"

"Reid..." Luke groaned and he started to move out of Reid's embrace, but he pulled him back, chuckling softly.

"I'm kidding...I'm kidding. I know what you're saying but you have got to stop beating yourself up about this. There's no point dwelling on the past, we're in the present and all we should be working towards is the future, what matters is the now. So what you did today, was generous and nice but next time, schedule a 'Snyder Sleepover' when we haven't gone through almost three weeks of no sex," he joked.

Luke couldn't help the grin forming on his face, "I can't believe you sometimes, I talk about something kinda serious and you always have a way of turning that around."

"I just like seeing you smile, that's all. But just remember one thing, from now on...you do what you want to do. Don't let me or your family or friends ever hold you back. As young as you are, which is obviously great for me, you've grown up faster than you needed to. You are and will always be everything to your family and you will never fail them, because you love them."

"I love you, too...I won't fail you ever, I promise."

"I know you won't, 'cause with me, failing isn't an option, okay?"

"Okay," nodded Luke, smiling softly.

"Good, and two more things. We are going on a vacation as soon as we can. It's been nearly a year since I've been stuck in Podunk and we haven't been anywhere. Plus you need a break from things, actually...we need it."

"Are you seriously suggesting we take a vacation? Do you even have the time?"

"Ehhh, I'm Chief of Staff, I can make the time."

"I thought you didn't even know the meaning of the word vacation," Luke teased.

"If you don't want a holiday to some sandy place then I can take you to one of my three day conferences and you can spend your day in the hotel eating the horrible conference food and-"

"No, no, no...I want the beach holiday."

"Hmmm, I thought so...and secondly," Reid turned and grabbed a pen off the nightstand and pulled Luke's cast onto his knee as he drew. "If I was to draw anything, this...is what I would draw." Reid finished and let Luke have his arm back and watched him as he tried to make sense of it.

"R.R for W.G.D? What does that mean?" Luke questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You really don't remember?"

"Nope."

"_Richie Rich_ for the _World's Greatest Doctor_, I think that's accurate."

Luke face broke out into a huge grin and he stared at Reid in disbelief, "This," he pointed at the drawing, "...is even cornier than what I wrote, you're a total sap."

"I'm not a sap...that's just more precise, that's all," he clarified rather awkwardly.

Luke narrowed his eyes sceptically but then beamed a wide smile, "I love you, God...I love you."

Luke flung himself into Reid's arms and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. Taken aback by the suddenness of Luke's actions, he didn't know where and how to hold him. But after a few moments he got his bearings and managed to manoeuvre them to lie down on the bed with Luke on top of him. Luke broke the kiss for some air and reached a hand out to turn the bedside light off, plunging the room into darkness and then immediately reattached his lips to Reid's. He tilted his head, slipping his tongue into Reid's mouth, and when he felt his tongue meet his own, he groaned into the kiss. As he fervently kissed Reid, Luke let his hand drop between them as he palmed Reid's growing erection and moaned softly.

"Luke," Reid panted, pushing his hand away and sitting up so that Luke was in his lap, his arms around his neck.

"Luke, we can't do this now, the kids are next door."

Luke ignored him and grabbed a hold of the hem of Reid's t-shirt and whipped it off his head, mussing his hair up, and dove in for another kiss. Reid got lost in the kiss for a few minutes, the feel of Luke's hand over his bare back, over his shoulders and then in his hair but he came to his senses and broke the kiss, holding Luke's face between his own hands.

"Luke, if you keep going I won't be able to stop...and your siblings are next door. What if they wake up?" he said his voice almost hysterical.

Luke chuckled and rested his forehead on Reid's, "They're fast asleep and they won't wake up, I promise." Luke kissed him softly and ground his groin into his, "Do you think I can stop right now?"

"Luke," Reid grunted as he felt Luke's half-hard cock rub against his own.

"Please, Reid...I really need you right now," he said in between deep, languid kisses.

Reid pressed his lips to Luke's neck, his hand winding its way through his blonde locks whilst he attacked his neck with affectionate licks, kisses and small nips.

"Fine, but try and be quiet please...I don't want them to wake up," said Reid breathlessly, unable to deny Luke and selfishly himself of what they had planned for that night.

"I am quiet," Luke pouted as Reid helped him get rid of his shirt carefully, taking care of his cast.

"That's like saying I'm the world's worst neurosurgeon, meaning that it's a total lie," he rolled and pushed Luke into the bed, pinning his body down with his own.

"Shut up, asshole, it's not my fault you're so hot that I can't control the sounds that come out of mouth," he pulled Reid down for a long, wet kiss, "in any case, it's your fault...it's all your fault."

Reid dropped his head into Luke's neck and groaned, "Don't say things like that..." he murmured.

Luke laughed softly, fingering the curls at the nape of his neck, "Why not?"

Reid took a breath and ghosted his lips over Luke's ear, "Because..." he swallowed hard and licked his lips, "...you make me lose control."

Before he could answer, Luke gasped as he felt Reid's hand under his waist band, wrap around his cock. His thumb flicked over the slit, the wetness at the tip aided him in sliding his hand up and down easily as he slowly jerked his cock, his mouth and tongue making sure Luke's neck was thoroughly tended to.

"Fuck, Reid..." he moaned.

Things from then on rapidly moved on, Luke didn't even realise when he was totally naked, sweat slicked bare skin on bare skin. Reid left open-mouthed kisses down his chest, his hands mapping the contours of Luke's body. He didn't realise in his utter bliss when Reid had spread his legs open, his fingers slicked up as he pushed them in at his entrance one by one. The sudden wet heat around his cock only added to the sensation and the pleasure caused him to arch up off the bed and cry out in ecstasy. Reid, not wanting to stop what he was doing, moved the hand that was holding Luke's hip down and tried to cover his mouth.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Luke whispered whilst laughing moving Reid's hand away from his face, not having found its intended destination. The weird hilarity of this situation wasn't lost upon Luke, for one, he had never thought Reid would be so paranoid about someone overhearing them. When Reid still lived at Katie's, Reid had made sure that Luke was as loud as possible by fucking him thoroughly, not that Luke minded, but he was pretty sure a small reason behind it was to piss Chris Hughes off, since he wasn't fit enough to take part in such strenuous activities.

Once Reid was satisfied with the way he'd turned Luke into a quivering mess, he reached up near the pillow for the condom. Ripping the packet open, he rolled it on before coating his hard shaft with the lube. He dropped down on top of Luke, his body in between Luke's legs and his elbows either side of his head. He kissed him softly before pushing back his sweaty bangs and smiled down at him, enjoying the calm before the very, hot and sexy storm.

Luke let one hand run up and down Reid's back feeling the sheen of sweat before moving his hand to his wet curls and then down to caress his cheek.

Luke finally met his eyes and smiled wryly up at him, "I'm sorry...I guess this isn't exactly what you were expecting when I called you today."

"What are you talking about, Luke? I think this is exactly what I asked for...you..." he ducked his head down for quick kiss, "...naked in our bed." Reid then narrowed his eyes, "Unless...you're not Luke, because in that case I'm about to cheat on my boyfriend."

Luke laughed and pulled Reid down for another kiss, "No, what I meant was, we can't be as athletic or loud as we want," he said, feeling a hot blush rise on his cheeks. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Reid frowned and sighed, "Luke, anytime we have sex it's amazing and you never disappoint, whatever the situation. Just please, stop putting yourself down. I love you, remember that," he said softly. He kissed the faint scar above his eyebrow tenderly, then his cheek, his nose and then finally his mouth. The kiss turned from sweet to hot and passionate within seconds.

Luke gasped into Reid's mouth when he felt Reid suddenly push himself inside. Reid took his time, waiting for Luke's signal to move even though he was finding hard to stay still in that moment. Luke wrapped his legs around Reid's waist, locking his ankles together nudging the small of his back wordlessly, his eyes closed in anticipation.

Reid chuckled softly before leaning down and capturing Luke's lips between his own. He moved his hips in and out in slow strokes when after at Luke's insistence, a rather hard tug on his hair, he moved harder and faster, snapping his hips, making sure he hit that spot every time. Luke tried to keep himself quiet, but to no avail and by that time, even Reid was too into the moment to stop him. Neither of the men lasted too long, the passion and intensity of their love-making overwhelming them. Luke came after a couple of tugs from Reid's hand, spilling over his stomach and hand, leaving him shuddering and moaning underneath him. Reid followed shortly after, a few more thrusts and his orgasm crashed over him. Feeling utterly boneless, he dropped himself on top of Luke, burying his head in his neck, his hand coming up to rest on Luke's cheek.

Once Luke caught his breath he couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, the rumbling through his chest vibrating through Reid. He lifted his head, eyeing him curiously, "What's wrong?"

"We so weren't quiet, Reid. I was kinda freaking out thinking that the kids would wake up."

Reid pinched Luke's side playfully, "So you were worried too? And you tricked me?"

"Maybe," Luke grinned widely and laughed.

Luke's laughter was too infectious to ignore and so he himself joined him. Reid kissed Luke quickly before pulling out of him carefully and getting a warm washcloth to clean them up. They finally settled under the covers, tiredness from their busy day and night engulfing them, their eyes growing heavy with sleep. Reid lay down, curled up behind Luke, his arm resting on his waist, whilst his legs tucked in behind Luke's. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and nosed his hair, breathing him in. Luke sighed contentedly, happy that they were at least able to fulfil the major part of their plan for the night, even after the unexpected change in their schedule. Luke burrowed his head further into the pillow, letting himself succumb to sleep and in the haziness he was sure he heard Reid murmur something sleepily against his neck.

"When we get married and have kids, we're definitely sound proofing our bedroom."

Before Luke had a chance to make sense of his words and whether he had heard them at all, sleep claimed him, bringing him dreams of sun, sea, sand and sex...and of course, Reid.


End file.
